HighSchool?
by Pink Envy 11
Summary: Beyblade in High-school? It's been 5 years since the last BB tournament. (they've won the last one) Now its coming back in America. They all become transfer students in high school, and meet all new bladers. But will they win the BB tournament?
1. CHapter 1: A New Home

**A/N: **Hope you like the story!  Please R+R!!!!

         ~Always Hugs and Kisses~Envy~

Chapter 1: A New Family 

"Now I've left you guys only because you can train better here, and a the first tournament in five years is coming into New York City in two months!  This was the closest location to NYC as I could find.  And you have just enough time for you to scope out the competition," Mr. Dickinson said with a grin as they drove into Short Hills, NJ.  Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai were going from Japan to America as exchange students.  They would all stay with the same host family in Short Hills.  "If anything happens, and I mean anything bad or exciting, call me," he continued.  All of a sudden a pink convertible with silver flames cut in front of them.  They slammed on the breaks, which caused them all to get whiplash.  The other car didn't seem to notice anything.

"Whoa! That was a close one," Max said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You got that right," Ray said still trying to recover from the whiplash.

"Jerk," Tyson said lowly. 

Kenny was holding on to the van for dear life, while Kai just looked down, grunted, and mumbled the words ass hole.  They all looked down the block that the car just made another sharp turn like it did before.  In the car were four girls around their age. The one who was driving had brown hair with red tips and grass green eyes. The girl next to her had long black hair with pink streaks and tickle me pink eyes.  The one behind her had shoulder length black hair with blue streaks and the same color eyes.  And the one next to her had blonde hair with hazel eyes.

They passed 5 blocks and finally turned onto a street called Willow St.  It was narrower than the rest, but longer and with bigger houses.  The car pulled up in the driveway of a new, pink, Victorian house.  "Here we are," Mr. Dickinson said as he got out of the van.  The five boys fallowed. 

"Wow this is a lot different from home," Tyson said.

"Your tellin' me that," Ray said looking up at the three story house.  They got their stuff out of the van and walked up the stairs.  Mr. Dickinson rang the doorbell.  After a few minutes of waiting a man, women, and a little boy opened the door with happy faces.

"Hello," the women said still smiling.  She had long blonde hair with sky blue eyes.  The man had short pitch-black hair and eyes.  And the boy had brown hair with highlights of dirty blonde, and dark green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Dickinson," he sad sticking his hand out and shaking each of the three people's hands.

"I'm Garret Crystal, this is my wife Kellie, and our son Tucker," the man said.  "Please come in," he continued.

"I'm going to say good-bye now.  You boys be good," Mr. Dickinson said hugging all of them one at a time. "Bye!" he yelled as he got into the van and drove away.  

Mr. Crystal made a pathway for the boys to walk into the house.  It was huge!  It had a high ceiling and a big stairway in front of them.  Mrs. Crystal led them into the living room where the boys sat down.

"So who's who?" Tucker said.

"Oh, sorry.  I'm Tyson," Tyson said.

"I'm Ray,"

"I'm Kenny,"

"I'm Max,"

"Kai,"

"So how old may you be?" Mrs. Crystal asked.

"Me and Max are 16," Tyson said pointing to Max.

"Kai and I are 17," Ray said pointing to Kai who was still looking angry as usual.

"I'm 15, but I take senior classes with Ray and Kai," Kenny said looking smart.

"Oh, how nice," Mrs. Crystal said.  

Just than the front door slammed closed.  "Ma? I'm home!" a girl yelled.  Mrs. Crystal came running into the front hall.  "So, when the foreign people comin'?" she asked loudly enough for them to hear.  They walked into the room with the guys and the rest of the family.  She stopped while the mother sat down. She was the girl who was driving the red car. 

"Eve, this is Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, and Kai, our new exchange students," her mom said happily pointing to the boys individually. 

"Oh, hey," she said casually throwing her keys on the table.   "I just wanted you to know that I invited three of my friends over tomorrow," she said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Oh honey?  Can you show these nice boys to their rooms?" her mom yelled to stop her.

"Yeah sure," she said with no manners.  The boys got up and got their stuff that they dropped in the front hall and followed Eve up the stairs, and Tucker followed.  "Okay, so we don't have all separate rooms for all of you, but We have three so two people in two rooms and one person in the third," she said as she stopped at the first door to the left.

"Ah…I guess I'll go in the first one," Tyson said smiling and blushing for she was a very pretty girl. (^_^)

"I'll crash with you," Max said.  Eve opened up the first room.  It was about half the size of the big living room.  Tyson and Max walked inside.  

"Okay, feel free to explore the house, but suppers at 5:30," Eve said as she walked on.  She soon came to a second door on the right side of the hall.  

"I got this room," Ray said. Eve hadn't noticed any of them a whole lot, but they all seemed to notice her.

"Huh…I guess I'll go with you," Kai said.  They walked into the room almost identical to Tyson and Max's, except that it was flipped.  

Eve and Kenny moved on to the next room, which was on the left.  "I guess you get this one," she said as she opened the door.  It was nothing like the other two.  Fist it was not set up the same way, but it was smaller, just cozy enough for one person.

"Thanks," Kenny said holding his laptop tightly.

Pretty soon they all got unpacked, and met in Tyson and Max's room.  

"Hey, this is pretty cool," Max said as he plopped on a chair.

"Yeah, livin' up big time!" Ray commented. 

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we are going to have a hard time dealing with Eve.  I don't think she likes us very much," Tyson said crossing his arms.

"Well it's 5:30, we better head down for supper," Kenny said looking down at his watch.

So they all went down stairs and to the Dinning room, which was next to the Living room.  They sat down, and ate a big feast silently, for they were all nervous. 


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**A/N: **Hey! Hope you like the story! R+R!

             ~XOXO~Envy~

**Chapter 2:**

The next day came by very quickly for Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, and Kenny were still tired from their trip yesterday and all slept well.  The first ones up were Ray and Kai.  They both changed and went down stairs.  They walked all the way to the kitchen.  Mr. Crystal was reading the Sunday newspaper.  While Mrs. Crystal was up and ready for work.

"Oh hello boys!" Mrs. Crystal said as she grabbed an apple.  "Nice to see you up early, Eve gets up around this time.  Maybe she could show you around town with her friends," she said while eating the apple she just took.

"May I ask why you're dressed for work on a Sunday?" Ray said taking a seat at the table.

"Oh, this? Well I work Sunday through Friday.  I'm a Vet, so I have to work more times, but I have someone cover me on Saturdays," she said finishing her apple.

"Oh," Ray said.  Kai sat next to him.  

"There's cereal in here and milk in the fridge.  Please help your self to what ever you need.  Well, I'll be off! See you guys at 5!" she said as she rushed out the door.  Ray took Honey Comb cereal and Kai took Frosted Flakes. (Even though, they had no clue about how either tasted for they don't have them in Japan) And soon enough, Eve came limping in the room, rubbing her eyes to see her two guests staring at her.  She had on plaid boxers and a big Light blue T-shirt saying Community Basketball Education. 

"Oh, hey," she said with not much emotion.  "I didn't expect you guys to be up so early," she said taking a seat next to Ray.  "I would have changed or something," she said still weary eyed.  

"Oh no its fine," Ray said looking at her with pleasure for he liked her.  Even though he thought it was strange for a girl to be wearing boxers.  Girls in Japan usually wear long pretty nightgowns.  She grabbed for the Honey Comb and started eating.  Soon enough, Tyson, Max, and Kenny came.  

"Wow, Tyson up so early?" Ray said with a smirk.

"Funny, the only reason was because Max got me up," he said sitting down.

"More like dragged you up," Max said sarcastically sitting next to him.  None of them really noticed Eve yet, or what she was wearing.  Kenny sat down next to Max, but looked down the table to Eve.  He finally noticed she was wearing her revealing pajamas.

"Ahh!" Kenny said looking away from Eve and putting his hand up to his face as if to block the view of her.

"What's the matter chief?" Tyson said looking confused.

"Uh…nothing," he said taking a big gulp and facing the middle of the table, but still not looking at Eve.  But luckily for him Eve headed up stairs and into her room.  He took a sigh of relief.  

They all ate their cereal while Garret read his newspaper.  About a half and hour later Eve came down stairs again right when all the guys were finished.  She had her hair hanging down to the middle of her back showing off the red tips.  She wore a tight, light red, low V-neck shirt with blue jean short shorts.  

"Dad I'm going out to meet my friends at the Café, and then we're going to see a movie, I'll be back at around 6," she said taking her keys from the counter in which she threw them yesterday. 

"Okay, then while you're at it, show these boys around town?" Garret said not looking up from his paper as if not hearing what she had said.  All the boys could see she was infuriated by what he had just said.

"Okay," she said walking out the door.  "Come on," she said not looking at where they were.  They walked to the driveway where the same pink car that almost ran them over was parked.  "Get in," she said gesturing to the car.  She got into the front seat and started up the car.

"You know, I think I'm just going to relax at home," Kenny said heading inside.

"Okay, well than you guys all fit in the car now," Eve said.  Tyson, Max, and Kai snagged the back seat, and Ray was stuck sitting in front with their out of control driver, Eve.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," they all said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ray said under his breath.

"What?" she asked not hearing what Ray had said.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a smile.  They drove away into the center of the town where little shops were.

"So, what grade you guys in?" Eve asked as if they where little children.

"Senior," Kai said.

"Junior," Tyson and Max said together.

"And you?" she said to Ray as if he was a little kid.

"Senior," he said.

"Oh. Cool," she said a surprised and like she had to.

"What about you?" Ray asked her.

"Oh, senior," she said. They finally stopped in front of a little shop called Hunter's Café.  She parked the car and went inside.  The three other girls who were in the car with her the day before greeted her.

"Hey!" yelled the black haired girl from the counter.

"Ooh…looky here, so who're your new friends?" said the other sitting next to her.

"These are the new exchange students living with me, I'm supposed to show them around town," Eve said as if they weren't there.

"Oh," said one with pitch-black hair with blue highlights in it.  She was wearing blue jeans with a pink shirt.  "Hey, "I'm Emma," she said.  She had dark, beautiful blue eyes that matched the streaks in her hair.  She gazed at them mischievously, gave a smirk, and went back to eating her cake.  It was like she had put a spell on them with her stare.

"I'm Jennifer," said the girl next to Emma.  She had black hair and pink streaks and soft pink eyes.  She looked at them and smiled.  Her smile was warm and comforting, and with her soothing stare, it made them feel welcome.

"I'm Michelle," said the girl closest to them.  She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes.  She looked up once.  She blushed, put her head down and sipped her drink.  

"Kai," he said crossing his arms and not looking at them.

"Jeez…so polite," Jenn said looking at him with a smile.  He looked up and saw her calm smile, and closed his eyes and blushed a little.  But luckily for him no one saw him. 

"Ray," he said with a smile.  He was warm hearted, and everyone could tell.  Even Eve could tell.  For the first time, it made her think about him.  But she quickly put that thought away because she had had enough heartbreak for a lifetime.  

"Tyson," he said with a grin.  He was trying to show off to them but it wasn't working to well.

"Max," he said with a big smile.  He was so happy, it made everyone smile and feel better.

"So what you guys going to do?" Jenn said.  She had a curious shimmer in her eyes.

"I have to show them around town, so I won't be able to see the movie with you guys," Eve said like it was a burden.  

"Oh, I why don't we all just go together?" Emma suggested.

"Fine with me," Jenn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, how about it Michelle?" Eve said looking at her.  She acted so much different in front of them, then with Tyson, Max, Kai, and Ray.  Michelle just nodded but still not looking at them in the eyes.  

"Let's go then," Jen said.  She got up and started to get ready.

"Wait! Wait! I still have to finish my cake!" Emma yelled while stuffing food into her mouth.  They all sighed.

"Did someone say cake?" Tyson said looking around frantically.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh My God!

**A/N: **It's me again.  No surprise there. Hey if anyone wants to see pictures of these characters that I drew e-mail me at pinkenvy11@hotmail.com (Yes I draw well) I've only drawn an older version of Ray, an older version of Kai, and Eve.  I'm still working on the rest. ^.^ If you like this story read my other ones and my friends!  Their called _The Stud Muffins _and _Fate Crossing _and my friend's are _Lupin's Love Triangle _and _No Longer Safe   _So if you can look them up in the search engine.  But first read this chapter, cuz that's what your here for!  Thanx!

                             ~Envy

**Chapter 3: **

They stayed in the Café for a little long just enough for everyone to eat a little something and then they were off!  They got out of the café.

"Well, we can't go around town in my car.  I guess we'll have to walk," Eve said putting on sunglasses she just pulled from her little purse.

"Okay, where to first?" Jenn asked as she blocked her eyes from the sun.

"Why don't we walk on Broadway?  That's where all the shops are," Emma said pointing down the block.  They could see the shops a little from where they were. 

"Okay, let's start walking if we want to check out the movie," Michelle said as she started to walk in the direction in which Emma's hand was pointing.  

"Yeah cause we don't want to miss Chad Michele Murry as a spy in _Cold Shadow_!" Emma said.  Her and Eve made guns out of their hands, looked mysteriously as they sang James Bond Music and circled each other.

"Whoa, just a little scary…" Jenn said laughing.

"Me and Emma have been _dieing to see this movie!!! Chad Michele Murry so pretty!" Eve said.  (A/N: Don't ask about the pretty thing, its an inside joke, and if you must know, Chad Michele Murry is a real person and actor.  You might have seen him in "Gilmore Girls" as Tristan or in "Dawson's Creek" I don't know what role he played. AND HE IS SO PRETTY!) Tyson, Max, Kai, and Ray looked at them in awe.  They've never seen Eve look so happy!  Even though they only knew her for about a day, they didn't think that she would ever look happy again.  _

They were getting close to the stores

"So how long you guys staying here?" Jenn asked.

"Ah, I'm not sure," Tyson, said looking at the guys.  They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh, well have you been to America before?" Emma asked trying to start conversation.

"We were here 5 years ago," Max, replied.

"Do you have relatives here?" Emma asked.

"Well my mom worked here but the main reason we were here was for the American-" Max got cut off by Tyson who was smothering him.

"For the American…ah…food!" Tyson said trying to cover up their story.

"Food?" the girls said in unison as they stepped back and looked at them in disbelief.

"Yeah…heh heh…you know Tyson," Ray said furthering up their cover.

"Oh," they said, as they all started moving again.  Tyson, Ray, and Max gave a sigh of relief.  They stopped again, but after they got onto Broadway. 

Jenn blocked the way with her arms.  "Oh-my-God!!!! There's Hayden Burnt," she said.

"Oh My God Becky," Emma said.

"Look at her butt!!! It is sooo BIG!" Eve continued.

"Ahh…I forget the other parts…wanna just do to the song?" Emma asked.

"Sure," Eve said.  Emma and Eve started dancing and singing_ I like big butts and I cannot lie.  You other brothers can't deny.  When a girl comes in with an itty, bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG!  Tyson, Ray, Kai, and Max__ looked at them in confused._

"Whose Becky?" Kai asked. 

"And what about her butt?" Ray asked.

"And why are you looking?" Tyson asked.

"You like big butts?" Max asked.

"And I cannot lie," Emma said.  They were totally confused while the girls were laughing hysterically.

"Oh that's a good impression you gave them," Jenn said fighting the laughter.

"You guys never herd of that song?" Eve asked.

"Obviously not," Emma said

"Oh Shush," Eve said.

"Wait remember Hayden Burnt?" Michelle asked.

"Oh yeah,"


	4. Chapter 4: Bimbo!

**A/N: **Hey! Sry it took so long for this chapter…it might take me even longer to get the next one up.  I have school, and I really have to study hard this year.  I have a question for you readers, Do you want to keep Michelle in the story?  I have been thinking of getting rid of her, but I am getting mixed answers so put you answer in your review!!!  

                                  ~Envy

**Chapter 4:**

          "Can we just…HIDE?!?!?!" Michelle asked.  It was the first time she raised her voice even though it was still in a low tone.  She tried to pull them into a side street, but they were too strong for her.  They kept walking.  They almost got to Hayden.  He was standing in front of Kathy's Vintage store.

          "Hey Hayden!" Jen yelled out to him.  His head quickly turned to their direction.  Somehow Michelle managed to end up behind their crowd of people.

          "Jen!" he responded as they got close to him.  "So what's up?" he asked them.

          "Oh nothing much, we're showing around Eve's foreign exchange students," Emma said pointing to the guys.

          "Oh cool," he responded looking at the guys.  They looked strange to him.

          "This is Ray, Tyson, Max and K-" Eve got cut off by Kai who introduced himself with his usual "Kai" bit.  He didn't look at Hayden.

          "So what are you doing here?" Eve continued while Emma found Michelle and yanked her out.

          "I was just here with-" just than he got cut off by a girl coming out of the store.

          "He's here with me," she said.  Her name was Julie.  She was the snobby cheerleading captain.  She always hung around Hayden.  He's the most popular guy at school.  He says he's never with someone, but Julie was trying to change that.  And of course where ever Julie went came her two shadows, Tasha and Ivy.  Julie was your average…well…bimbo.  Blonde hair, blue eyes, and always gum in her mouth.  "I didn't know that the freak show came to town," Julie said.  The guys were dressed funny compared to what people wear in the United States.

          "You didn't know? I thought you were starring in it?"  Jen said looking ditsy.  

Julie just looked at her and said, "Let's go,"

"Yeah let's go," Tasha said.  Julie, Tasha, and Ivy started to walk away.

"Aren't you coming Hayden?" Julie paused and asked.

"Actually I was going to hang out here-" he replied but Julie grabbed him and started to walk away.  He waved as he got dragged away.

"It's almost time for the movie, we better get going," Jen said looking down at her watch.  They all nodded in agreement. 

"Ah Jen? Do you have a lot of money on you?" Eve asked her.

"…Why?" she asked troubled. 

"Because I don't have money for me and the guys,"

"Well how much do you have?"

"Let's see…" Eve said looking up like she was calculating how much she had.  "…Um…that would equal…all together a total amount of…$2," Eve said.

"Oh, I don't have enough money for everyone.  I only have enough for me and one other person," Jen said.  She was the one with all the money.  Her and her family was millionaires.  She always paid for everyone.

"I don't have my money ether," Emma said.

"I do," Michelle said.

"You guys want to do the old garbage alleyway?" Eve asked.  Right then the guys got a little scared.

"No…no…no…I'm not doing that again," Michelle said.

"I'm in, you?" Jen said looking at Emma.

"Born ready," Emma said looking slyly

"What about our little friends?" Eve asked gesturing to the guys.

"Hey!" Ray said standing up straight.

"Two of them can go with Michelle and actually pay," Jen said.

"ME!!!" Tyson said.

"ME TOO!!!" Max said after him.

"Michelle go in with them and save our usual seats," Emma said.

"Ray and Kai your with us," Eve said.

"Is that a good thing?" Ray asked.

"If we don't get caught,"

**A/N: **Will Tasha and Ivy every get a mind of their own?  Will Michelle ever actually scream?  Why were Hayden and Julie shopping in a vintage store?  And what are the girls talking about?…

 …Find out next time on "HighSchool?"


	5. Chapter 5: Finally In!

**A/N: **Hey? How you like the new ending.  That's how I am going to end it from now on. I think its funny.  I got it from Medabots.  Well I hope you like Chapter 5.  It's kind of short. Sry.

**Chapter 5:**

"Stop scaring them.  We won't get caught.  We're old pros at this.  I think we still got it," Jen said.

          "Yeah, but we were a lot shorter and thinner than now and we could sneak around more easily," Eve said.

          "So…" Jen said looking down.

          "Well its our last resort," Emma said.

          "True," Eve agreed.  "Michelle, Tyson, and Max go inside the movie is going to start pretty soon,"

          "Okay, you guys be careful," Michelle said as she walked away with Tyson and Max.

          "So lets see…Jen when the guy with the trash comes out, you sneak over and put an object in the door so the door won't fully close," Eve explained.

          "How do you know when the guy is going to come out?  He might never come out," Kai complained.

          "Well someone always takes the trash out before every new showing of a movie," Emma replied.

          "I don't want to know how you know that," Ray said.

          "Okay, when Jen is doing that we wait for her in front of the alleyway," Eve further explained.  "Quick the guy is coming out, Jen hide quickly!" Eve exclaimed.  Jen ran into the alleyway and hid in the shadows behind something just before the guy came out.  When the guy strolled over to the dump, Jen swiftly took a block of wood and placed it in the door and ran back to her hiding place.  The guy turned around and headed back to the door when he noticed the block.  He picked it up looked at it and threw it aside and went in the building.  Eve, Emma, Kai, and Ray walked over to Jen disappointed.  

          "I'm sorry you guys," Jen apologized. 

          "It's okay.  But how are we going to get in now?" Emma asked worriedly. 

          "I always have a plan B," Eve said digging through her purse.  She soon took a little bobby pin.

          "Don't tell me you are going to try to pick the lock with a little plastic bobby pin," Ray said.

          "Good idea Eve," Jen said not sarcastically.

          "Good idea?  Good idea?" Ray said panicking.

          "Don't be fooled, Eve can break into anything," Emma said reassuringly.

          "Just do it already," Kai said.  So they all walked down the ally way and to the door.  Eve just stared at the lock for a few minutes, and then she took the bobby pin and stuck it in the lock.  She didn't even have to look at the door and it was open in a few seconds.  They walked in slowly and finally got to the theater where they were playing their movie.  They went inside and saw Michelle, Tyson, and Max sitting next to each other, and next to them were four empty seats.  They snuck into the seats and enjoyed the movie.

**A/N: **Why is Eve so good at picking locks?  Why have they snuck into the theater before?  And why are they pros at it?…

…Find out next time on "HighSchool?"


	6. Chapter 6: Tell Me Everything

**A/N**: I'm SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANY NEW CHAPTERS!!! BUT I'VE MADE A FUNNY LITTLE STORY THING TO GO WITH THIS. IT'S ALREADY POSTED. IT'S CALLED "THE EMAIL" PLZ R&R!!! WELL THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO MOVE THE STORY ALONG BECAUSE I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY AND I FEEL I'M LINGERING TOO MUCH ON LITTLE THINGS. IT'S A LONG CHAPTER BUT IT IS GOOD!!! SO HERE IT IS!!! THE NEW CHAPTER!!! PACK FULL WITH SUPRISES!!!

                             ~Envy

Chapter 6:

          "That was a good movie," Eve said squinting her eyes from the bright sun.  "And it's only 3:30.  We have 2 and a half hours until we have to go home...what can we do…" Eve started to mutter to herself.  She looked at the guys.  They were wearing strange clothes and had an odd look to them.  "I know…well we have school on Monday…that's in two days.  And sorry to say guys, but with those clothes…you're going to get picked on…so I was thinking…why don't we shop on Broadway and pick you guys up some clothes…don't worry I'll pay for it," Eve said with a smile.  The guys looked around at each other's clothing which to them didn't seem strange.

          "Whatever you say!" Ray said smiling back at Eve.  He really liked her, but he knew it wasn't ever going to evolve into anything for he was on the road a lot for beyblading and she lived in a small town in American.  But he still couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful mystical green eyes.

          "Great! Oh, wait…what about that short one at home…" Eve said trying to think.  

          "I know his size we can get him something…" Tyson said happily.

          "You said you were going to pay," Kai said crossing his arms.

          "Yeah…" Eve responded.

          "But, if you have money then why didn't we just pay for the movie?" Kai asked.  He still had his eyes closed.

          "I don't have money, but I do a have a credit card," Eve said pulling it out of her bag.

          "So why didn't you use it instead of endangering us of being kicked out?" Kai asked again.

          "Well that's no fun…" Eve said pouting.  

          "Yeah Kai! You got to live on the edge a little bit!" Jen said.  He finally looked up.  He looked into the laughing pink eyes of Jen.  He couldn't stop thinking about those eyes.  She noticed his stares so she looked at him and smiled a joyful smile.  

          "Let's go in here!" Emma stated while walking into the store.  Everyone fallowed.  

"Everyone pick a partner to dress up!" Emma yelled as she grabbed Kai.  Jen whirled Tyson around, took his hand, and went off into the middle of the store.  Michelle took Max off to the left corner. Eve took Ray's hand and walked off into the sea of clothing. She loved his warm hand embracing hers.  They both blushed but didn't seem to notice the other one.  They were squeezed together through the tinny isles.  Ray closed his eyes and let her aroma engulf his senses.  Eve squeezed harder on his hand to make sure not to lose him in the clothes, and his grip got tighter.  But she noticed even when there was a spacious isle she still held on to him tightly.  _I can't believe it…I'm falling for him…I can't let myself…not again…no…not this time... _Eve thought.  She suddenly let go of his hand and looked back at him.  He looked at her in surprise.  They stared at each other trying to figure out what the other was saying.  But Eve finally averted her gaze to the clothes rack next to them.  Ray never took his eyes off hers.

"Um…why don't you try these clothes on," she said taking a skateboarding T-shirt from the rack and a pair of baggy blue jeans.  He took them and finally looked away from her and walked into the changing room.  Eve sat down in the chairs in front of the changing room.  She sat next to Jen.  Eve put her head in her hands.

"What's the matter Eve?" Jen said putting her left arm around her friend.  Eve looked up and shook her head.  

"Nothing…" Eve stated.  Tyson emerged from the changing room.

"What do you think?" he said turning around.  He had jean sorts with a big white T-shirt underneath a big jean jacket.

"I like it…it's missing something though…" Jen said.  She looked around for the missing something.  She wandered out into the sea of clothes.  A few seconds she came back with white Vans sneakers.  "Here try these on," she said putting them by Tyson's feet.  He slipped them on.  "Yes…that's it…my work is done…" Jen said in satisfactory.  Michelle and Max came over and Max had on new worn blue jeans and a graphic T on.   

"Ooohhh…very nice work Michelle," Jen said.  Eve was staring at the changing room in which Ray went into.  Michelle smiled at the compliment.  Ray came bursting out of the changing room.  He looked very handsome and Eve couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"What do you think?" Ray said with a pleasant smile.

"You look great…" Eve said without her noticing that slipped out.

"Really?" Ray said with a funny face.  "I'll have to get used to this then…" he said pulling at the clothes.

"Yeah…" Eve said snapping out of her trance.  "There's just one thing though…" she said as she got up.  She walked up to him and looked into his eyes.  She reached for his ying yang headband, but her hand was struck down before she could touch it and before she knew it, a hand was flying toward her neck.  She used her Tae Kwon Do block to block the hand from chopping at her neck.  She looked at Ray.  It was his hand about to chop her neck and his hand that was blocking hers from touching the head band.  They both had surprised expressions on their faces.  Eve examined his face.  It had changed.  It was no longer the gentle smiling face of her new friend, but a cold face with tiger eyes of a distant enemy.  

"I see you've met Super Eve…" Emma said jokingly as she walked over with Kai.  

"And I see you've met Ray's Tiger side…" Max laughed.  Eve and Ray let go of each other.  

"I didn't know you knew martial arts…" Ray said.  He face was back to his normal.

"Oh yeah, Eve is all about martial arts she got a black belt when she was 7," Emma stated.

"I didn't know you knew martial arts…" Eve said.

"Yeah well I learned when I was very little too.  Sorry I had to do that to you.  I never let anyone touch my head band never mind take it off.  I wasn't really going to hit you though…" he said apologetically.  She nodded.

"Hey! You guys! Look what I've done with Kai!!!" Emma exclaimed.  Everyone except Ray and Eve turned to see.  Kai was wearing the same thing.

"You didn't change anything…" Michelle noticed.

"Ahh…but I did…" Emma said looking down at his feet.  Everyone looked at his feet.  He had the same shoes except in black.  Jen sarcastically clapped.  Emma took a bow, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Eve lets go pay for the clothing," Jen said looking at the two still locked in a perplexed gaze.

"Yeah…" she said as she walked away with her head down.  They took the clothes that everyone picked out and walked to the cash register.  

"Oh, wait.  What about that other boy?" Jen said.

"He doesn't need new clothes…" Eve said.

"Hey…what's up with you and Ray?" Jen asked Eve.  Eve avoided eye contact.  She shrugged and gave the cashier her credit card.  "Alright, just don't get too attached…remember what happened last time…" Jen warned.  Eve nodded and picked up a few bags of clothes.  They walked to the front of the store where the rest of their group was.

"It's 5:30…we better get going home," Eve said.  

"Hey do you guys want to sleep over?" she asked her friends.

"Sure," Jen responded.

"Yeah," Michelle said.

"No…I don't want to sleep over you're dirty house…just playing…of course I do!" she exclaimed.

"Oh…we can't all fit in my car though…um…if you want I can make two trips…" Eve asked everyone.  They nodded.  

"Okay, I'll take the guys fist because my mom would be worried if I don't get them home in time," she said walking to her car.  All the guys hopped in.  This time Kai sat in the front and Ray, Tyson, and Max sat in the back.  The whole car ride was silent except for the music.  She dropped them off and went back for the girls.  She reached them and they all hopped into the car.  Jen sat in the front and Michelle and Emma sat in the back.  

"So what's up with you and Ray?" Emma asked.

"It's nothing…we're just friends…" Eve responded.

"Sure…it's never we're just friends…" Emma said.

"Emma…just let it go…okay?" Jen jumped in.  Emma shrugged.  "Emma is there anything going on with you and Kai?" Jen asked to put the spot light on her.  

"I don't really know…I mean he's cute and stuff…but I don't know…" Emma responded.

"I think you should go for it," Eve suggested.

"I mean it's not like their staying here.  So if things don't go well he's going away anyway," Jen said.

"But what if I really do like him and he does move away or we go to tournaments?" she asked.

"Well, we'll just have to find out won't we?" Eve said with a smirk.  They arrived at Eve's house.  They stepped inside to find that all the boys were done with dinner and in their rooms.

"There is a tournament in a few months," Michelle said softly.  "We should start training," she suggested.

"Yeah, but how are we going to be able to do it with these guys here?" Jen said pointing up stairs.

"I don't know…lets just go to bed and think about it tomorrow," Emma said as she started to walk up the stairs.  The rest of them followed her.  They went into Eve's room and changed into the pajamas they left there from the last time they slept over.  It was 8pm and all the guys and girls were knocked out by the day, but Ray.  He stood up tossing and turning.  He kept thinking about Eve and her sweet scent and her pure green eyes.  He heard a noise from out side.  He pretended he was asleep.  The noise stopped for a moment but then he heard the front door gently close.  He thought it may have been a burglar.  So he snuck out of bed as quietly as he could to make sure not to chase away the person.  He changed into her new clothes and went outside.  He saw a shadow walking away.  He got closer to it when he noticed it was a female.  They walked off the property and started walking down the street.  It was when they passed a street light it was then that he knew it was Eve.  He decided to follow her anyway.  So he did and they walked all the way to a basketball court.  She opened the fence to all the children inside.  She dropped her bag and all the children ran for it.  He didn't understand what she was doing until she took off the jacket.  Underneath was her Community Basketball shirt.  And he watched her coach a team.  The whole time he watched from the bushes.  Pretty soon it was 9:30 and their practice was over.  All the children left and she gathered up all the balls and placed them back in the bag.  Ray stood in the door way and waited for her to turn around.  She did and was startled.

"What are you doing here Ray?" Eve asked in befuddlement.  She started walking to the exit.

"I followed you here…at first I thought you were a burglar…" Ray admitted.  "I didn't know you taught community basketball…" Ray said.  They started walking home.  

"Yeah, well most people don't, so try to keep it on the down low please.  The only people who know I coach the team are Emma, Jen Michelle, and my parents," Eve said.  She let her hair down from her high ponytail.

"I will don't worry," Ray stated.  "So what else don't I know about you?" Ray asked curiously.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.  They went in the back yard and sat on the swings.

"Everything…" he replied.

"Well, my favorite color is red…I love to have fun…I can't stand stuck up people…I love punk rock bands…hmm…" she said trying to think.

"Really?  Me too…" he said. They looked at each other in amazement.  Eve laughed a little and looked at the stars.

"Their so beautiful…" she said gazing up at the magnificent lights in the sky.

"So are you…" he said as he looked at her deeply.  She stopped swinging and stared at him once more.  Ray leaned in.  Eve followed.  Ray was once again engulfed with her aroma and she was engulfed in his tenderness.  They closed their eyes to get moved into the moment.  They started to kiss in the gorgeous moon light.  The warmth on Eve's lips made her tingle inside. And the sensation in Ray's body was like no other he has felt before.  Little did they know that watchful eyes were on them from the balcony in Ray's room.  The intimate moment was ruined by Eve's insecurity as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she ran into the house. Ray just sat there trying to figure out what went wrong.  He looked down and walked into his room changed into his pajamas and went to bed.  But the moment they had stuck in his mind and the heartbreak of her running away stuck in his mind all night…

**A/N:** I know it got a little gushy at the end…but surprise!!! Heh heh…well I'm sorry that I'm not very good at romance stuff.  Plz r&r!!!! (wait till you read what's in the next chapter!!!) 


End file.
